1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display assembly and display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are types of output devices for displaying obtained or stored electrical information by converting the electrical information to visual information, and are used in various home or business applications.
Display devices may include various devices and systems such as e.g., monitor devices connectable to computer devices, laptop computer devices, smartphones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), mobile stations such as cellular phones, telematics terminals, Wibro terminals, Audio Video and Navigation (AVN) terminals, ordinary televisions (TVs), Internet Protocol TVs (IPTVs), various audio/video systems, home theater systems, etc.
The display device may be implemented using various types of displays which may include cathode-ray tubes, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Organic LEDs (OLEDs), Active-Matrix OLEDs, liquid crystals or electronic paper, etc.